No Need For a Blood Feud
by Painkiller559
Summary: Time moves on reguardless of our actions, after the defeat of Kagato their lives slowly drift apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This is a non-canonical work, I have no rights to the Tenchi muyo series as all rights belong to Funimation, Pioneer and lastly this is written by monkey's chain smoking cheap cigarettes pounding way on old typewriters .

No Need for a Blood Feud

"The days after fighting Kagato on Jurai have been somber to say the least. The time on Jurai was great but I knew it was time to leave, I never wanted to be a ruler of a planet that no one ever heard of and I didn't want that life. I just wanted to be normal guy." Tenchi reflected as he looked on at the vast forest's of Jurai feeling sad as he looked at Sasami. "So is it true are you going back home?" He looked into her eyes and nodded his head the tears slowly built up as she held him "please you don't have to go." He smiled and assured her that'd he be back, leaving the balcony Azaka the legendary knight of Jurai greeted him. "Lord Tenchi, Princess Ayeka would like to see you."

Tenchi walked down the throne room seeing the princess in her royal robes, she looked at Tenchi trying to keep her tears back. "Well my vacation is over now Tenchi, this time I'm afraid it's over for good. You decision to leave isn't going to change is it?"

Tenchi stayed quiet for a moment "you could ever everything you ever wanted if you accepted the throne you know." She pleaded I stood in a my decision to leave "do you really think so Ayeka? Maybe if I'd been raised from Jurai's royal family from the start. But then I wouldn't have all those wonderful experiences with you and everyone else, all those experience are not allowed Jurai's emperor." Tenchi knew she couldn't bear to stand choice; the sadness and the anger slowly emerged in her eyes. "And I am supposed to lead my life as the crown princess as I had all along. This is the only life I know." Her words hit him yet he wanted to comfort her assuring her it wasn't true "I will not see you off when you leave Tenchi, But I sincerely hope your journey back to the Earth will be a safe one." Speaking in her royal tone distancing herself emotionally as she turned around and walked away not looking back.

"It wasn't much longer that I along with dad and Grandpa had left Jurai" On the massive port the ship awaited several of the Jurai's honor guard stood in formation. "The restoration of the Jurai throne is complete although we would be honored if you took the throne yet we honor your choice to return to Earth." A spokesman for Jurai's royal family read "furthermore should you elect to take the throne arrangements can and will be made." Walking to the ship as the anthem of the Jurai played. Sasami, Azaka, and Kamadaki watched them off. "Shouldn't Princess Ayeka be here?" Azaka asked "she's holed up in her room crying like a baby." Her sister commented as she waved goodbye.

Looking down at the port it got smaller and smaller as the planet and it's vast defense systems took shape "so is the last time we'll see them?" he asked his grandfather, Kasuhito looked at his grandson "perhaps not, they'll come around again." Feeling reassured he looked forward to being home again. This was the last year of high school and he'd start college provided he could afford it. Landing home the ship left as fast as it arrived. The house was empty and quiet feeling exhausted he just fell on his bed. Awaking there wasn't any commotion, no sweet aroma's filling the air from the kitchen just quiet as if nothing had ever been here.

The days past with out much to them the rooms once filled with life had been gravely silent. A small karaoke machine sits in the corner collecting dust, he'd find himself opening the storage closet door. Not much in there just some boxes and a broom "to think that this lead to a vast dimension of Washu's lab." Closing the door he a small white letter on the table picking it up

"_Dear Mr. Masaki,_

_We thank you for the application and your test scores are remarkably high but we regret to inform you that you've been denied entrance into Tokyo University" _

Not even bothering to read the rest he just discarded the letter yet another school not willing to take the young man into their ranks. "To think I could've been the emperor of an advanced planet!" He lamented his luck as his father noticed his the letter on the table. "Well another were sorry letter?" He shook his head "well my boy you'll get in don't worry I had the same problem." Tenchi sighed "well lately I've been trying to be an architect. I think my hidden art talent is really showing" Nobuyuki's eyes widened with joy "my own son is following in his fathers footsteps! Father break out the good sake!" He shouted to Katsuhito "oh you mean the sake that's been bottled up for the day he'd of gotten married. "

Nobuyuki nodded his head He got up and walked into the kitchen looking for the bottle of Otoku Yama. Pouring the sake into their small flaks a toast was given "I wish the best for my son in his choice of a fine career." Nobuyuki stated as they raised their flasks, the fine sake flowed and felt smooth. "So Tenchi any thought about where you'd be studying, I've noticed you'd acquired a few rejection letters." Katsuhito said before taking a drink "well it seems Japan really isn't the place for me, I've applied for a few places aboard." His statement caught them off guard "I got an e-mail from a university in America, University of San Francisco."

"Well I think you should go for it, after all had you said this a few months earlier a certain space pirate and princess would've caused an uproar." His grandfather approved but his father had hesitations "do you know how much it's going to costs!" Tenchi sighed "well I did get a scholarship so it shouldn't be that bad!" He protested knowing that he'd still have to contend with living and other expenses. "Well my son your a grown man now and you've made your choice. I approve and hope for the best." As they continued to drink Tenchi left to his room it was going to be long process.

***

"Prince Orima, I regret to inform you that your Father has fallen...The royal throne of Jurai has been restored." A small robot reported, in the dark room surrounded by several cybernetic knights in black the stood in formation looking at the throne made from fine white stone, the light red carpet leading up the throne separated the two formation of knights. The lights shone down to the throne, he slowly arose his dark attire consisted of highly shined boots and black slacks a black coat was fastened with a belt with a silver buckle in the middle, his burgundy cloak covered the rest of his attire with one hand he blasted the small robot into several pieces.

"Never be the bear of bad news." He smirked his skin was a slightly dark tone while his baldness was a clean shave, his goatee was trimmed as his eyes were light green and showed a life of anger. "My father trained me, yet never cared for me. Never was there a sign of love yet he did regard me out of all his children as his pride." Strolling down the carpet his knights clad in heavy cybernetic armor shifted to see their leader. "It was several years ago that I was given the honor of being his successor provided I survived the assassination attempts by own brethren."

As he walked out of the throne room the door opened with and he stepped into a large corridor leading to the bridge of his ship. Several of his crew stopped and rendered a salute to their leader when he passed he dropped their salute and went about their duties. "With my father dead I wonder when the twins will come for my own blood." Had it not been for his love for the Seniwan woman during his years in exile Orima wouldn't have been born. When Kagato found out he felt joy for the first time in years, yet as he trained his son Kagato her grew emotionally detached from his son. The lust for more power grew before long Kagato became obsessed and nearly killed his own son along with his siblings as he seen them as a threat's to his own power and reign.

Looking out in the vast darkness of space the last twenty years have been marked by war with those who shared his cursed blood along with skirmishes with the Galaxy Police and Jurai. And yet none of them are are as much of a threat when compared to the one who murdered my father. The fleet was near Jupiter cloaked from the detection systems of the Galaxy Police and Jurai's own patrolling Fleets. "Commander we've spotted a Galaxy Police Cruiser near the Saturn do we engage?" A subordinate reported dressed in a similar uniform after rendering the salute. "Send the berserker squadron to destroy it, they will get a taste of what is to come."

The order was relayed immediately from the flagship "Retribution" to the carrier "Vengeance" once the carrier commander received the order the operation was set and issued down the squadron. The mission was heeded and the pilots set forth to the Hanger. "Claud ready for another easy sortie?" A reptilian humanoid asked putting on his helmet attaching the cables into the black suit. The squadron leader quite tall and lean had just put his helmet on. "Easy that'll get you killed Kiliam, this is just like another mission, we stick to formation and break into a strategic assault starting with the shields beacon, communications and engines before we go all out on the ship itself." Claud responded calmly as he looked at the helmets on-screen HUD. "Listen up we have a GP cruiser near the orbit of Saturn. We will maintain cloak and silence until we are within range." The rest of the squadron understood the mission as they each loaded into their fighters.

Large craft with forward swept wings and several cannons along the body and two larger cannons underneath the two wings. The main laser cannons were mounted on the nose of the craft. The cockpit hatch opened up and the pilots input their entry codes and started up engines, once the systems were fully operational clearance was given they blasted out into the darkness of space. "Berserker 4 reporting in." A feminine voice reported in followed by two more before the final member to report in. "Berserker 1 Alpha reporting in." flying in a spread out V formation they initiated the cloak sequence and stopped all transmissions. The main carrier "Vengeance" keeping track of the location of the fighter and monitoring their vital signs.

Aboard the Galaxy Police cruiser Yagami Detective Sergent Kiyone sat at the controls her partner Mihoshi had just nodded off to sleep although promoted to high ranks The two officers were put in charge of the Sol system and responisble for keeping order. Having set up a station near Earth the two had left to start their patrol of the system. "I'd wish headquarters would assign more officers here!" She grumbled to herself as it felt like the workload never eased despite being a high rank. "Mihoshi wake up!" The blond slowly arose she yawned and stretched her arms out "This is the third patrol today Kiyone, maybe we should just live here." She looked at the radar screens "nothing today just a few junk satellites from Earth. "Well if they'd only known how far behind they are."

"Galaxy Police cruiser class 3 Alpha." Kiliam noted while the targeting systems targeted the shield beacon near the right engine. Flipping the switch and awaiting the lock on for 100% he held his thumb on the button the system flashed "TARGET LOCK ACQURIED!" He grinned and pressed the button. The system armed the missile located on the right wing it released. Speeding at an alarming rate the Missile found it's target instantly bypassing the Yagami's shields the beacon was instantly vaporised. The violent shaking aboard the ship followed nearly throwing Mihoshi out of her seat "WHAT THE HELL!" Kiyone yelled "we've lost our shields and communications systems are being crippled. "Nothing is on the scanners did an asteroid hit!" Getting back on her seat Mihoshi readied the back up systems "Kiyone were down to 50% on main power and back up power is cut."

Kiyone diverted power to send a distress signal to the nearest GP station "we have to get the hell out of here!" The squadron came out of cloak "Pursuit" Claud issued the order as he pushed the throttle and felt the immense speed pick up the "Berserker 1A take BK 2 and Bk3 to provide support I'll lead the assault with berserker 4. Out!" The transmission ended and the formation split.

"Mihoshi ready the weapon systems." Kiyone told her partner knowing she was a good shot with ship cannons "We have a squadron of 5 fighter ships Class unknown moving at high rates of speed." The targeting systems instantly shut down and she had to revert to manual targeting having a hard time locking on firing the first shot from the front cannons missed. The fighter craft easily evaded by rolling out of the shots trajectory and returned fire from their main cannons.

"Attack the bridge Berserker 4!" Claud ordered keeping his calm with the rookie fighter as he watched the beam miss it's target. "Pull back and cover me!" Speeding up the missile systems locked on to two of the rear cannons and the two front cannons . Mihoshi had locked on to the fighter firing several shots he evaded easily with split second reflexes "I missed! Kiyone brace for impact!" Four of the missiles hit the cannons destroying them instantly. Inside Yagami several alerts went off "we have to escape set the ship to self destruct if we stay here any longer we'll be killed."

His scanner picked up a smaller craft ejecting from the ship the large explosion soon followed "So they'll live to fight another day." The Squadron returned to it's carrier "Vengeance" upon docking and shutting down their crafts. The squadron walked still in their suits to the room where footage from the attack was awaiting to be replayed. They took their seats The Seniwan female was the first to take a seat her short blond hair and blue eyes were typical of her race. Next to her and higher ranking was young man his light skin tone and dark eyes were quite normal as his long hair was parted down the middle.

"Your missed shot could've gotten you killed Makoto." He scoffed at her mistake she had no complaint "I understand Aki" As he entered the room he was quite tall, lean he disconnected the cables from his metallic suit he took off his helmet, his species came from a planet thousands of light years away from earth, his race was very reptilian like and his face bore the markings of his tribe they were called Turians. "Talking is useless it's done and over with." The two knew better than say anything to the veteran of the squadron.

The two leaders of the squadrons had finally entered the three stood up immediately. "Take your seats" Claud ordered as his squad the footage replayed "It was here when you failed to hit your target of the bridge. You are to retrain on the systems simulator until you are proficient." Claud ordered as Makoto understood and took her notes knowing she'd spend hours upon hours training. "The fact that we were able to cripple a GP cruiser is nothing to brag about. Though we know that Class 3 ships are not much stronger than your average fighter, what we need to realize is that they will always call for backup and escape. The fact that we failed to jam the distress signal is a failure on our part, review the footage. Dismissed!" They left their room and returned to their quarters before spending hours in the dock over looking the repairs, and adjustments to their custom crafts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Yes Turians are the same from Mass Effect Game there just too awesome not to mention. Expect a few other cameo's here and there. -Pk559 **

**Chapter II**

**Sitting the small pod the two GP officers looked at Yagami explode in a fiery blaze. The ship that'd survived attacks from bounty hunters, mercenaries, and Jurai own space fleets had been wiped out by one squadron of fighters. "I'd never thought I see the day, ow Mihoshi move your foot!" Kiyone scolded as her foot was stepped on. "Well a Galaxy Police Cruiser has locked on to us and we'll be picked up soon." Mihoshi chimed in trying to keep a positive outlook on the grim situation "well until then we're sitting ducks." She lamented her luck trying to get comfortable on the small seat "Well it's still not as bad having to work as a high school teacher honestly what was I thinking." **

**Kiyone slowly cracked a smile "I don't know how you did it in front of those kids I'd of frozen." Mihoshi smiled knowing that it was ironic that her partner loved to sing Karaoke but hated public speaking. "It wasn't that bad it was just well finding time to fill and keep up the act." Kiyone sighed "we really should visit earth some time when were not busy." The blond giggled "we practically live at work when was the last time we even had a day off!" Kiyone wondered it'd been a few months since they'd left Jurai and were promoted and the time just few as the days never ended weather it was solving cases or being buried in paperwork. "I do miss the old days on the run from the Galaxy Police, always an adventure." **

**"We've locked on your escape pod Detective Sergent, Galaxy Police Cruiser "Kaze" is en route to your location." A transmission came in the sign of relief came as the pod wasn't equipped for long term travel just enough fuel to get out of imminent danger. "Well we should go back to Earth I miss the food and the fun times at Tenchi's place." Mihoshi said breaking the silence "I never did understand the feud between Ryoko and Ayeka, why fight over a man?" Mihoshi agreed "well he is cute after all." Kiyone smiled she did have a crush on him but never brought it out to the extent of Ryoko and Ayeka "I guess love will make you blind." She folded her arms and slowly nodded off to sleep the last two patrols were nearly 18 earth hours long and this was the first time the two officers could actually try to rest. **

*****  
"Well my visa came in and I'm packed up." Tenchi looked at the few suitcases and the boxes he'd have shipped over later when he was ready to fully settle in. "Well there's not much else left to pack I called up an old friend from college he's got a place near the school he'd be willing to let you rent out. No need to live in a dorm after all!" Tenchi knew what his father meant from the start. "Well isn't that great." The car was awaiting with his grandfather in the passenger seat taking his luggage he loaded it in the back of the scion. **

**"I hear there's quite a bit to see in San Fransisco I along with your grandmother went many years ago and loved it. Anyhow how is your English Tenchi?" He paused for a minute looking for the babel fish "It shouldn't be too bad after all I still have the spare babel fish Washu made." As Nobuyuki got in and started the car he looked at the house "Well the carnival has come and gone." Down the road they drove as the house that once housed two princesses, two galaxy police officers, a cabbit-spaceship, a mad scientist, and a space pirate who stole his heart was fading out of view. **

**He looked out the window at the vast forest Ryo-oh was growing yet his mind drifted to her voice "Tenchi..." For a moment the soothing voice seemed so real as if she was sitting next to him with her head resting on his chest looking up at him with her light yellow eyes "Tenchi..." Yet he knew it not to be as the small talk between his grandfather and father were all that was present. Knowing the drive to Tokyo international airport would be a long drive he closed his eyes.**

**It was nearly six months prior when She and Ryo-ohki were navigating the defenses of Jurai. "So where here." Ryoko said trying keep her composure and blood from flowing down her suit. The cold Jurai winds blew as Tenchi along with the two knights stood. Looking at her red and black suit Tenchi stood confident knowing he'd see her again. "From this point your, on your own Tenchi."**

** Ryoko solemnly said as the wind blew once more, Tenchi felt the love for her yet he hesitated to speak, Ryoko looked at him "I hope you know I wasn't planning on helping rescuing that other woman after all I am pirate." Tenchi knew she was bluffing and her injuries were taking a tremendous toll on her. "Thank I owe you one." He turned around and tried not to show his sorrow he slowly started to run down the pathway into the palace. **

**He suddenly awoke when his father started a long line of Cursing. "Damn it! Did you see those drivers Father! When the hell did the highway become a racetrack!" Tenchi caught sight of the highly modified GT-R and Ferrari racing down the highway. His mind drifted, Inside the GT-R he sat with Ryoko sitting in the passenger seat in a white summer dress. Driving down the road without a care in the world. He felt her hand on his lap "Tenchi let's have some fun on the beach..." His grandfather's voice quickly brought him out of his daydream. "Well now Nobuyuki it's not every day this happens calm down." Nearly seven months past since that day and no word or known whereabouts of Ryoko. **

*******

**Upon docking in the Galaxy Police Cruiser the two high ranked officers stepped out of the small pod "We need to make a transmission to Headquarters." Kiyone said as she was being lead to the bridge of the cruiser the system was brought on-line and she and Mihoshi were standing in front of a large screen the GP logo flashed before the uplink was complete. **

**"This is Detective Sergent third Class Mihoshi reporting in from the Sol. Sector." The image of three high ranking GP officials appeared "I Detective Sergent Kiyone and chief of crime Prevention Mihoshi were attacked at Galaxy time 0:10:54. Our cruiser Yagami sustained several crippling blows before we were forced to initiate self-destruct and escape via pod and be picked up by GP cruiser "Kaze." **

**In our attack we were able to record the data of a five fighter crafts of unknown class and origin they posses cloaking and several high grade weapons that can easily disable a GP cruiser's defense systems." The three officials looked over the data "We will process this and approve modifcations to GP cruisers yet you and your partner are to continue to report on this squardron. **

**"We understand though that since the restoration of the Jurai throne two more similar squardrons have appeared and have destroyed two Jurai battlestations." Kiyone was a little tense after hearing it, since Tenchi had battled for the legitimate rule of Jurai then all other discenters would fall yet this wasn't the case. The transmission ended shortly afterwards "We don't have much time Mihoshi lets get back to the station we have to plan the next operations.**

**The crew of Kaze led them to temporary quarters "thank you, we'll be here should anything else be needed." Kiyone said as she and Mihoshi opened the door the spacious quarters "wow room is bigger than our apartment on earth!" Mihoshi giggled throwing her tall lean body on the soft bed and nodding off Kiyone looked at her partner "doesn't take much does it." She walked to the bath, closing the door she started the hot water and looked forward to resting as the days from here on out were going to be long and dangerous.**

*****  
Ryoko sat on her small round chair inside Ryo-ohki her physical wound from Kagato had long since healed though her heart was far from healed. The blackness of space was all that she seen looking out knowing Earth was a short trip away "I miss him." She thought feeling the tear slowly fall "I know that he loved me and that spoiled princesses the same yet my love for him was much stronger. Was he scared to make a choice?" She pondered looking at an old picture with her, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone and her all surrounding Tenchi in their swimsuits. "I don't know ever since that day when we crashed on the Earth I just felt a strong connection with him the moment Laid eyes on him." Her ship echoed "kyaaa" She smiled and slowly stood up, the scar from his attack was deep and showing not signs of healing. "So we have more than enough money to do anything and yet it's worthless without him next to me." **

*****  
Tenchi hugged his father and grandfather and took his luggage they waved to him and slowly got into the car "so that's it huh father he's the last one to leave." Katsuhito nodded in agreement "you think he'll be fine out in the States?" The Scion started and made it's way down the street. Inside the massive airport Tenchi looked at his watch "just an hour left hopefully the lines won't be too bad." Showing his ticket and processing his luggage through security he felt normal when it was time to go a few months ago it was a short hop in Yagami and off they went. Waiting in line he slight looked over to his left for a moment he'd thought he spotted a young woman with cyan hair yet his eyes were deceiving him. Making his way through the terminal he borded his plane not much else to see as the plane was packed with travelers he took his seat after the much ignored saftey warnings "should this plane go down well not much other than an act of god would save us." He though as he knew he'd be sitting in the same spot for the next sixteen hours. Taking a strong sleep pill he put his seat belt on and placed the pillow on the window "Goodbye..." He mumbeld as the plane began it's take off, the feeling they were no longer on the ground took hold the airport much like the rest of the city became smaller and smaller before it resembled several tiny squares. **

*****  
On board "Retribution" Orima walked down the corriodor to his quarters several of his cybernetic black knights moved from their place to allow him entrace. "These robots are quite deadly on their own much stronger and faster than the Juraian knights." The door closed and inside the dim lights became brighter a large window plane to a view of space was in the are end of the room. A statue of his father stood imposing contrasting the statue of his mother. **

**Several large book cases along the walls and a large red carpet in the center he placed his cloak on the rack and took off his gloves he activated a switch where in the center of the carpet. several screens appeared "Show the Jurai royal families." Instantly several pictures appeared starting with the current emperor down the smaller families "Enlarge Family Masaki" the screen took hold showing Yosho with his current line starting down with his son and law and daughter Nobuyuki and Achika. **

**The line then went down to their son Tenchi Masaki age 18. To the far right of the family line the two crown princesses reside "Ayeka Masaki Jurai, Sasami Masaki Jurai" Orima then touched the screen where a full detailed report on the three followed. "So she's one of the heirs to the throne was well." He looked at the footage of her power during the battle with his father "although formitable to any non Juraian she was weak against him." He then set the footage to the start of the battle. "Watching it he studied Tenchi's skill with the sword "like all other Jurian's they rely not on skill but power given not earned. Had it not been for his family line he'd of been killed by you father." **

**Closing the screen he started on the file of Masaki Tenchi "Reading the Galaxy police file before it was cleared "Ryoko" stood out she was a pirate that was once sabatoged his operation many years prior "so she's still alive perhaps there is use for her in luring him out." Still this was merely gathering information on his targets. "Hack mainframe Jurian battlenet station 2 and 3" The system bypassed several safeguards and was in the Jurai mainframe "Battle data of station 2 and 3." The network downloaded the information showing the specifications and any recorded footage. "Show battle 22.1.5 and 33.6.1." On two large screens the footage began. "Sir we have incoming fighters in sector 3 and battle station 2 is reporting erratic activity in sectior 4."**

** Orima upgraded the footage quailty "so the twins are still alive." The battle stations set fighters out moments later "typical" he smirked as the Jurai fighters engaged the obvious targets "nothing to report all fighters destroyed." Moments later several squadrons of fighters came out of cloak the screen lit up with several thousand fighters and destroyers. "Brace for battle!" the enemy fighters outclassed Jurai's ships and out numbered 7 to 1 several explosions followed the footage degraded as the station took heavy damage with several more destroyers pounding away with massive beams of light at key sections of the station. **

**Orima stopped the footage knowing that both stations suffered the same fate just knowing the twins were alive enraged him. "In anycase the twins will be dealt with but for now I must focus my efforts on the Maskai boy." **

**Orima commanded a massive fleet, he was the mercenary commander of the Black Soul. Wanted by the Galaxy Police and Jurai's holy council. Several attempts to battle him and take him into custody have failed, for the last twenty years he's been in a self-imposed exile from the galaxy. With several outposts of desolate planets, his vast resources are rumored to be endless. Possesing stolen technology from the legendary mad scientist Washu. He remains top threat to Jurai, his Father was the first to make the bloodline known when he seized control of Jurai and overthrew the emperor and nearly killing him. Had it not been the Masaki family restoring the crown he'd of made his bid for power to wipe out his remaining siblings and overthrow his father. **

**He took off his jacket and shirt several scars were on his body, the mark of his home planet resided on his left bicep, he sat down and closed his eyes. "Send a message to Jurai, capture Princess Ayeka and Princess Sasami." Orima ordered knowing this was just a ploy to gain their attention. He concentrated his power and meditated. **

**Aboard the Carrier Vengeance Aki is inside the cockpit of his fighter retesting the arming systems and calibrating the targeting sights. "Seems normal though I don't know how any one could miss the shot to the bridge." He thought as he was nearly finished with the tests "Makoto you've been with the Black Soul for a few years and just recently joined the Berserker squadron well more like filled in a spot after the pilot was killed. Why did you miss you know hesitation in battle is a death sentence." Makoto stood by listening to her fellow pilot "how is that you were a promising Galaxy Police Pilot only to be working for the most ruthless criminal to date." **

**Makoto sighed "It was when I was working for the Galaxy Police that we were in a fight with a mercenary group known as the red wind, I was hot on the trail of the fighter when I was ordered to fall back I ignored the order and continued to purse. I ended up destroying the fighter and blowing up several civilian ships in the process from there I was fired and imprisoned for a year." Aki laughed "and that's why the GP never will have the heart to face us in battle with so many restrictions they'll always be behind." Aki climbed out of the craft and wiped the sweat off his forehead they looked out to space where several smaller ships were jumping into hyperspace. "Looks like another mission for Delta." Makoto knew that Delta was the ground forces comprised of highly specialized cybernetic fighters. "Who ever the target is they'd better hope they go quick and painless." **

*****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**A tranquil day on the colony planet Tarsis just a few light years from Jurai, the people were peaceful and sought the political and military protection of Jurai. As they were included in the empire, the two princesses were welcomed to the planet as Ayeka was sent here for a marriage meeting as her responsibilities as princesses of Jurai. "You still love Tenchi don't you?" Sasami asked her older sister knowing this the first time in six months she left her room it took several knights and her to calm her down from the anger that followed. "Well how could I not be, it was love at first sight." Ayeka answered as they walked into the large palace. "Princess Ayeka welcome to Tarsis please make yourself at home while we call the call the crown prince Sigma. Ayeka had started to grow tired of her family sending her away before she could get comfortable, it was always the same one marriage meeting after another. **

**This Prince however was quite short and fat when he came to see Ayeka who stood taller than him. "Hello princesses, I see you've been sent from the heavens." He said in his whiny voice and breathingly heavily he offered her his stubby hand, "shall we take a walk in my gardens." Ayeka felt the urge to laugh but she kept her composure as she seen her younger sister trying to keep her best not to burst out laughing. **

**He waddled with her as he often struggled to keep up with Ayeka, "hold on a minute." he panted "Honestly now were just walking!" She protested looking at the short fat man "is that anyway for a wife to talk to her future husband!" He shouted back at the princess she felt the anger rising but kept her calm after all it'd be much to easy to pick him. "My apologies, do you need help with putting one foot in front of the other?" Sasami looked from the balcony laughing at the prince. "I'm so glad I'm not her age yet!" The two knights shook there head "the Tarsinians are quite a lazy people aren't they?" Kamadake asked as the two were arguing below. "This is the fourth marriage meeting gone bad." Azaka replied knowing there stay would be a short one. **

**"Commander Orima we've located both Jurian Princesses, on the planet Tarsis Jurian colony 0616. As of right now we have one Jurai Fleet patrolling they system and not much else." Reporting to her commander whom overlooked her screen "good send in the black knights." The order was relied to the Delta ships, the systems were activated and armed the weapons systems to include high density beam cannons, two rocket launchers mounted in their shoulders, with two guided missile systems loaded in their massive arms. Each cybernetic knight possessed a beam sword and shield. Marched in unison to the docking bays where several pods awaited them. Once loaded they'd be launched out the ship at speeds that'd kill any living being. **

**The pods launched quickly for immediate impact, Some on the planet thought they were seeing a meteor shower yet this wasn't to be. As the first pod impacted several meters into the ground of the lush gardens two klicks out from their initial targeted zone. Massive clouds of smoke filled the air, the pods broke open. The roar of their mounted hover engines followed. Rapidly spreading out into a wedge formation, started their search. On their individual HUD's the secondary order exterminate resistance. Several Juraian knights were alerted of the landings. "Azaka stay here with Princess Sasami I must attend to the current alarm."**

**Just outside the place grounds the Jurai Guards on duty were the first to spot the Knights flying in formation. They locked on to the lifeforms several meters out by aiming their high density beam cannons they instantaneously fired in unison. The beams flew in such a high velocity hitting their targets milliseconds before the knights could take up a defensive shield they found themselves on the ground bleeding out. Several more explosions followed from the eastern direction against the palace walls. "Prince Sigma get down!" Ayeka formed a shield using her power around the both of them. **

**He dove to the ground with his hands above his head shaking. Ayeka stood calm knowing her sister was in good hands and hopefully back on the ship. Kamadake led a group of knights to the outside gates. He spotted several bipedal knights shutting their hover systems down and walking firing with percsion at the Jurai knights. The lead cybernetic knight overheated it's cannon and activated it's sword and shield. Switching it their cover functions they fired a few more shots its red beam clashed with his staff. Kamadake held it's beam at bay while the other knights rushed to clash with the robots. **

** Parrying the diagonal slash he channeled the energy within to flow on his staff where stuck with a quick thrust only to have the cybernetic knight quickly block with his violet beam shield. The sparks clashed. "Protect the princess!" He yelled blocking another quick attack from the robot, block after block he found himself losing ground as two more cyber knights joined in the fight. **

**Using his energy to create some distance he struck the ground were a large wall of pure Jurai energy formed. The clashes of the blades met with the wall, Kamadake was feeling the power diminishing yet protecting the princess was priority; ordering the knights to fall back he hoped to make it back to the palace grounds in time. **

**Ayeka felt the violent cashes of energy hit her shield "They are powerful, I wish Tenchi were here." She thought trying to keep her strength and will up against the onslaught. "What are they?" As she closed her eyes from the bright flash of energy that collided slightly opening her eyes she seen the ebony clad machines making there way slaughtering in their path. "Sasami watch out!" Azaka dove atop the young princess as the missiles exploded causing several large stones of debris to fall. Seeing the massive flames in the distance he knew the ship had been destroyed by these machines. **

**"Ayeka!" Sasami cried as she the machines get closer to her sister. "Sasami no!" Azaka yelled out seeing her run out into the open courtyard. Several beam nets overtook the little girl stunning her on impact. Falling to the ground desperatly trying to break free the energy reacted accordingly and sent a high shock to her hands. "AHHHH!" She cried as she the felt the energy keeping her down, her hands severely burned as the tears flowed. Ayeka became enraged refocusing her power broke the domed shield around them, several smaller logs surrounded her channeling all her will and anger she unleashed a barrage of energy beams. The Machines calculated the energy levels and quickly formed a tight square formation with there shields protecting them from the energy. **

**One massive wall slowly moved forward sustaining the impacts the machines uniformly broke formation once they were in range and formed three small wedge formations. Ayeka Destroyed the first machines leading the wedge yet another machine took it's place they relentless moved. "I can't keep this up I will exhaust myself." Ayeka thought while trying to keep the prince safe "don't get up!" Though fear overtook Sigma was he arose and trotted off. Feeling the strain in his side the machine in the second wedge formation locked on to him. Two large beams followed tearing into his back he lay in a pool of his own blood.**

**Knowing he had to get to the princess Azaka broke free from the massive stones. He readied his staff aiming for the first machine **

**standing over Sasami. He threw his staff into the back of the black knight quickly running to recover his weapon he jumped to the left and evaded several missiles that destroyed the area of the palace he was once at. **

**"Azaka!" A Jurai knight yelled using the last of his strength to give his staff to the Knight. Catching the Staff he focused his will to prepare for the attack "Jurai Needle" The energy arose from his body to his weapon where several beams and high winds followed. The Cybernetic knight braced itself for the impact the energy hit with vigor severing the shield arm. **

**It's internal systems reported massive power failure before it went off-line and shut down. The machine fell, yet several more flew in shooting their lasers keeping Azaka from getting closer while the formations surrounded the young princess they diverted power to their main beam cannons and took aim. **

**"Life form 001..target..accuracy ...95%" Several particles appeared as their cannons were reaching full power. Azaka felt his heart racing as the cybernetic machines unleashed a volley of shots. The shots ripped through him Sasami looked on crying as she seen her protector fall lifeless to the ground "AZAKA!" **

**Ayeka feeling exhausted, knew the machines were covering each other when she'd take one down the smaller formation of machines stood while a the second larger formation flew over and resumed the advance. She destroyed another single machine with a well placed beam to its leg and head, yet she noticed how they quickly reformed. When they stopped she knew the last wedge formation would arrive. **

**Feeling her power draining she dropped to a knee looking up at the machines advancing she started to lose her vision never before had she exerted herself to such a degree. The machines surrounded her aiming their cannons at her. Seeing down the cannons her life memories took hold, times of happiness filled her eyes. She remembered the time on the beach resort capturing Tenchi's eyes in her swimsuit. Several more memories of her childhood came to light as she held the new born Sasami. Feeling that her life was over a darkness overtook her blurring vision feeling her strength diminishing she feel lifeless to the ground "Tenchi..." She blacked out from exhaustion. **

**"Mission Complete." The transmission to Delta's ship followed as the machines Slaughterd several Jurai Knights. Kamadake seen the palace grounds in flames and ruin, they were outnumbered and their power equal to take out one couldn't counter with their quick formations and weaponry when they attacked in unison. This assault was done and the palace was under their control "We've failed we must report back to the Emperor." **

**A massive ship hovered above the palace Several beams locked on to the machines and their targets. Instantaneously they were transported into the hanger of the ship. "We've successfully captured the two princesses and minimal losses on our part." Orima read the transmission from his quarters "keep them in Cryosleep until you rendezvous with the main fleet, Burn our emblem into their furtile lands." Orima looked at the fleets from his quarters feeling proud he awaited seeing her. "Jurai will be sending their fleets to scour the galaxy looking for them." **

**Kamadake set a distress signal knowing that the Fleet wouldn't be to far off. He looked at the few knights that survived "This enemy has studied Jurai's power and immediately adapts to it." Trying to keep hope in the demoralized knights. "Although our brothers have fallen we will stand strong." **

*****  
It'd been nearly a two days since Tenchi landed in San Francisco, the jet lag and getting used to the small apartment were challenges in itself. The pipes were old so it took some time to get hot water, his room window had a perfect view of a brick wall and his window in the living area wasn't much better. He had two loud neighbors that knew the paper thin walls would echo when they made love. The first night here he'd heard the woman screaming out here lovers name several times that night. Aside from the old stove and refrigerator he settled in cleaning up the place. Still he was few days until he was going to get ready to start studying to be architect. **

**This mourning was unlike any other he awoke and started his mourning routine of working out, he'd start by getting to know the area of Mission bay, as he stepped out of his apartment complex he breathed in the ocean air and seen it to be a foggy mourning he zipped up his jacket and started jogging a fast pace seeing the various streets he felt great loving the change of scenery from the dense forest he was used to. He felt that perhaps after college he'd live here granted his visa didn't expire and his citizenship went smoothly. **

**As he was about to step into a cross walk when a sliver Ford Mustang turned quickly he could hear the loud heavy music inside. "Learn to drive!" Tenchi yelled as he continued to run, he did think to himself as he sounded a little odd speaking English had it not been for the babel fish he'd be spending months learning and sounding foreign yet he sounded much like a native with no trace of accent. He returned to his apartment feeling like he needed a shower he opened the door walked up the stairs to the second floor he held the keys in his hand. **

**Down the hall he seen a young woman with short dark hair neatly parted with her bangs slightly covering her forehead. Her light green sweater and plaid skirt contrasted yet blended. He slowly walked thinking she must've be the one that kept him up all night "She's cute." "This is the right place 05A." She mumbled to herself before she pressed the buzzer, Tenchi walked up to her "the guy must be deaf." Without looking over her shoulder she nodded "yep and to think I'm the one that's supposed to show this guy around." He watched her press the buzzer once more "well I'm sure he just isn't home." She looked over at Tenchi feeling a bit ditzy "oh do you live here?" Tenchi smiled as he looked at the young woman "I do now, I'm Masaki Tenchi." **

**She looked at him a little strange as most don't give out there last names in the states. "Well Izumi Jolene is my name." Jolene responded with a slight tone of sarcasm in her voice "well come on in ms. Izumi" She gave a slight giggle "just Jolene." They walked into the small apartment "How's the last few days been my dad said you were still half asleep and were acting a bit slow when you landed." Tenchi felt slightly embarrassed as he didn't leave the best first impression. "Well it's been getting used to It's not like I'm home sick just yet." **

**Jolene put her purse next to her as Tenchi got some tea ready for his guest. "I graduated a few months ago, and just applied everywhere Japan just didn't want me so I decided to study abroad. Hopefully everything goes well." He handed the small tea cup to Jolene "Have you ever been to Japan?" she shook her head as she savored the aroma "my dad talks about it every now and then saying one of these days we'll go back and visit." Tenchi listened drinking his tea realizing his was still cold and sour he drunk it trying not to leave a bitter look. "Anyhow I thought I'd come and show your around the city, it's a great place and I know you'll like it." Tenchi was comfortable knowing he wasn't just completely alone. **

**"So what's with the rat-tail, rasied in a trailerpark ?" Tenchi was slightly caught off guard no one back home made fun of it. "I've had it since I was a kid?" She giggled "well I think you'd look better without it unless your planning a mullet to finish it off." For the past few months he'd consider a change of style and finally being in this new country he decided today was the day. He readied his clothing and took a shower "I'll be out in a few minutes." He told her as she sat on the couch, he left and no more than a moment later she heard the pipes rattle and high pitch yelp as the cold water was the first to come before the hot water. The pictures on the table next to the futon caught her attention. **

**She picked it up looking at it, noticing the woman with spiky cyan hair, next to another little girl with brighter blue-green hair in pig tails, the dark skinned blond and her teal haired companion contrasting the short lady with spiky red hair at the far left just behind Tenchi a beautiful young lady with dark purple hair stood. "And here I thought they were at a Halloween party or something." She put the picture down and waited for Tenchi to come out ready to leave. **

**He came out in dark green cargo pants and a black leather jacket his rat-tail was gone and put on some shades. "Well lets go sight seeing." He placed the digital camera in his pocket and left with Jolene. Locking up the door he looked at the picture "It's in the past now." **

*******

**Ryoko sat in her dark black dress with a thin red lining at the ends of the dress. Her ship was floating aimlessly in space after leaving a casino resort. "Well that's the last of the million I suppose." Lamenting her luck as she lost it on bad bets, Ryo-ohki caught a broadcast and displayed it. "Terrible news today, Planet Tarsis came under attack in a brutal unprovoked attack. The loss of Life on Tarsis is immense as Juraian aid is being sent to repair and assist. The capture of Princess Ayeka and Princess Sasami is tragic. We will keep you posted." Ryoko nearly dropped her sake bottle as she heard the news. "Ryo-ohki set a course back to Earth I've spent too much time feeling sorry for myself I want to see Tenchi." **

**The cabbit-ship let out a loud "myaaa!" In agreement as she prepared to jump deep into hyperspace "Ayeka may be gone but I won't let them to take you Tenchi." **

*****  
The Delta fleet met with the main fleet, transporting the two princesses to the flagship "Retribution" Ayeka slowly came to she seen her sister being escorted in a different direction while she was being escorted by four cybernetic knights with a collar around her neck and wrists she felt the energy arise when she resisted. Being lead down several long corridors she felt the creeping feeling of death greeting her. "Tenchi...." **

**She muttered to herself the machines handed her over to the two main guards leading her in, the collars detached and she was escorted into the large quarters. She seen a tall being standing in the darkness. As the Knights left her in the middle of the room the darkness turned to a large light shone on here and Him. He stood looking at her and her slightly tattered robes. **

**"Why did you attack! What do you have against Jurai!" Ayeka demanded as she stood before Orima noticing how his eyes and demeanor were similar to Kagato's. "You the crown Princess of Jurai dare ask me what I have against Jurai!" He scoffed in highly arrogant tone of voice with no regard to her royal blood. "You are truly ignorant of the truth aren't you? You will speak on my behalf and abdicate your position and denounce your family unless you want to made a martyr it's your choice." **

**Ayeka felt the anger rising yet felt powerless she stood looking at him feeling the evil power surrounding him. "You nearly killed my sister! Attacked a peaceful colony and demand that I step down. I won't stand for it, never will I speak against my family! You are just a lowly criminal with delusions of grander." Before Ayeka could blink Orima moved quickly towards her the grip around her throat was tightening **

**a light blue aura surrounded his hand, she felt the evil power gradually strengthen making it harder to breath. "I watched him Kill my father. I want you know know There are two others who share the same cursed bloodline when we meet Jurai will be the battleground. **

**"I know he will come for you. Perhaps you should watch him die by hand." Orima let go as she was gasping for air "your power is worthless here. Your sister is being treated in the infirmary. This shall not be the last time you see me, when you do I will be the rightful ruler with you Ayeka as my wife." Smirking he used his telekinetic power to her out of his quarters and on into the long corridor to where the machines were awaiting her.**

**Sasami lay on a large table where several machines surrounded the pain of the burns on her hands were slowly being treated. She slowly felt better once her hands were healed she sat up "where am I? Ayeka!" The doors opened moments later a young boy walked clothed in a Grey uniform with a tray of braces on them. He put two braces on her wrists and around her neck "I am sorry princess Sasami." **

**He spoke not looking at her "How do you know my name?" She asked holding his hand He slowly looked up the fear was evident. "My name is Akira my home was wiped out several years ago. Since then the surviving children were taken in and put to work on the fleet." **

**Sasami stayed quite seeing how he took her by the hand and led her out of the infirmary down to a transport elevator. "I don't know why you were captured but hopefully you will see Jurai again as the great many of us have given up hope." Sasami felt naïve and scared. "I promise to get you back home." The small comforting words stayed with him as the Cybernetic knights took the princesses to the cryosleep chambers she was put in the first chamber and immediately she was in a deep sleep. Akria looked at her "I hope so..." **

*******

**Back on Earth Tenchi was very much like a tourist taking pictures of the Golden Gate bridge and several other landmarks, they stopped on fisherman's wharf. It was crowded this time of day, Jolene and Tenchi walked through the crowd. She spotted the large bushes knowing better she grinned as they came closer. **

**Tenchi looking at the ships in the bay was unaware until the very last moment when the bushes came to life. Completely surprised he stood for a moment while Jolene took a picture "oh yeah this one is priceless happens all the time." **

**She dropped a few dollars in his bucket and they went about there way "you mean to tell me he just sits there behind some shrubs and surprises people?" Tenchi asked having a good laugh about it "yeah its rumored he makes good money off it too!" They stopped for some clam chowder and looked out at the bay. "So just some thousands and thousands of miles across open ocean away home lies." Tenchi thought as he at from the sourdough bread bowl.**

**"So Tenchi you must've had a lot of girlfriends back home huh?" She asked referring to the picture in his apartment. Tenchi hesitated to answer yet he ran through his mind how he'd answer. "There really close friends a lot of them have left it's been awhile since we were all together." Jolene wanting to know more paused for a moment "so why do they look a bit odd must be the fashion in Japan. Although I do like the hairstyle of the girl with dark purple hair." Tenchi immediately knew how she was referring to "her name is Ayeka, she can be a bit arrogant but I'm sure you noticed the dirty look she was giving to the girl with cyan hair..her name is Ryoko they're friends but they argue a lot." **

**Tenchi had to keep the story simple after all explaining one was a princess and another was pirate madly whom both were madly in love with would sound like some fantasy some he made up. "Well they look like they're good people probably get along with everyone." Tenchi nodded as she brought back some of the memories of back home. "Perhaps one day I'll show you my home in the countryside and the shrine nearby." Jolene smiled as she felt at ease with him as they walked from the restaurant down the street she called a cab just before it was pulling off. "We'll you got an early day see at school, here's my number if you want to talk more." She text him her number as she got in the cab. **

** He awaited for the next cab looking at his phone with her number "to think if I'd of told her the full truth she'd of probably thought I was crazy. I can just hear Ryoko and Ayeka arguing now." He stepped into the SUV cab he told the driver the directions to his apartment. **

*******

**Ryoko awoke feeling a slight headache from the long travel, "are we still in hyperspace Ryo-ohki?" The ship responded with Earth still a few more hours away she really hated being in this void waiting to get back, with Washu's technology it was always a quick trip and your there but traveling by normal means reaching a planet like Jurai from Earth took some time. **

**"I hope Ayeka is alive and holding out, I'll give her due after all only she could match my power at times." Ryoko felt her strength grow and with her body fully healed she felt renewed "I won't fail you again Tenchi this time I'll be there by your side." **

**"So your hiding in hyperspace Ryoko?" A familiar voice echoed "What do you want Nagi!" Ryoko demanded in strong tone of voice looking at her rival "Oh just thought you might know I could careless about fighting with you. I got a new target big money. Ever heard of the Berserker squadron?" **

**Ryoko shook her head "get this just a group of highly trained, pilots took out one heavily armed Galaxy Police cruiser and evaded the patrols in a matter of minutes and are responsible for several other high profile crimes. Reward on one of them alone worth more than you were at your peak. **

**"Rumor is the Jurai is setting up a massive reward for the capture of those who kidnapped the two princesses. Just might want to pass that along after all your well acquainted with them."**

**Ryoko looked at her old rival "I'm headed back to Earth space is far to boring." Nagi grinned "back to see that boy aren't you." Ryoko ignored her "just leave me alone right now." Ryoko felt tired and irritable. Ryoko let her mind drift her thoughts of him persisted. "If you'd only knew how much I love you."**

**At her Lab she knew the Galaxy police weren't that far off as the Academy had just banned her from ever coming back stripping her of her honorary title. She knew that she'd be arrested, opening a one way dimensional portal she knew they wouldn't be able to find her. The best place was to be back on Ryo-ohki after all she secertly put on aboard her. Stepping out she walked through the portal, Ryoko was looking out into space completley unaware of her presence.**

** Ryoko felt a poke on her shoulder there a small mad scientist stood Ryoko stepped back "what the hell!" Washu stood "I was kicked out of the science academy when I created a bomb that'd cause an instant black hole so much for creating for peace." Ryoko scratched her head here she was flying in hyperspace and Washu appeared "Why come here you could've easily just went back to Tenchi's place." Washu looked at the space pirate "seeing as how I'm being wanted by the Galaxy Police for creating several black hole bombs I need to hide for a little bit I'll hack in and clean up my record as usual." Ryoko always knew she was responsible for creating some trouble yet never had the hassle. "You could've did that when Jurai and the GP were after us would've made things a lot easier!." Ryoko protested as she crossed her arms. **

**"Say have you heard of the berserker squadron?" Washu thought about it for a moment. She used her holotop top to find the information "here we go, the Berserker Squadron, Galaxy Police File 4.2.0. Responsible for the following crimes, destruction of several small Jurai outposts, partcipiation in destruction of Jurai colonies and a list of attacks against the Galaxy Police. **

**"The last attack was in the Sol system a not that long ago." Ryoko looked at their ships one seemed familiar "I recognize that emblem it belongs to the Black Soul a mercenary organization that had the Jurai Fleet occupied when I pulled that massive heist during our run from the Galaxy Police a few months ago." Washu thought back remembering how hungry everyone was while she was enjoying fine restaurants and resorts. "How could I forget you were living the high life while everyone was starving!" **

**Washu continued to hack further into the Galaxy Police databanks "not much is known about their leader just a small photo from an unknown origin." She enlarged it his bald look and fierce eyes were quite dominate "He looks like a bald darker Kagato." Ryoko thought as she remembered looking into his eyes. "In any case Ryoko we must get back to Earth I still have my lab in the dimensional space there I know all about Ayeka being captured quite a shame really." **

*****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV **

**"I started my first day at UCSF, so many people from different walks of life in one area all here to learn. I was just another insignificant face in the crowd. No one would ever have the faintest idea as to who I really was. I was just another 18 year old trying to make it to his classes on time." Tenchi thought walking into the small studio apartment looking at the fine crafted brick wall he laid on the small mattress. His phone had went off a few times just some unread text messages from his father and friends back home. Not bothering to read them he looked at the backpack filled with supplies and overpriced books. "Looks like cheap noodles for a while." **

**His new life as a student dawned on him, he looked at his alarm clock 6:12 PM. The faint ray of orange light creeping in from the opening of the brick wall brought a feeling calm. "I'm sure if this building wasn't here I'd have a great view who puts a window next to building...Americans' are odd." He closed his for a moment his mind wandering back to a time when life was much different here he was at home sitting on the side of the table. Ryoko and Ayeka sit on opposite ends Ryoko on his right and Ayeka on his left. **

**Sasami had just finished the fresh chicken-Katsu and was putting her finishing touches on it. **

**He felt Ryoko's hand on his thigh "Tenchi run away with me, let's go just you and me we'll live the great life with no worries far from this old hag." Ayeka looked over at her shaking her head "Lord Tenchi isn't some lazy vagabond!" Ryoko slowly moved her hand to his inner thigh, Tenchi felt himself trying resist as she was trying to go further.**

** "Tenchi Relax, why would you want to be called Lord your not old like her." Ayeka caught sight of Ryoko's hand moving closer to Tenchi's inner thigh . "You filithy monster-woman we eat here! You truly have no decency!" Ryoko laughed "obviously we have a virgin! Common everyone let's give her a round of applause." The two arose up Ayeka and Ryoko began to square off. **

**Nobuyuki grinned knowing full well that Tenchi was going have a hand job at the dinner table only fueled his opinion that Ryoko would make a great wife for Tenchi. Katsuhito smirked trying to keep his composure. "And you wonder why I never let you and my daughter sit so close when you were dating I had my eye on you." He whispered to his son in law who just shook his head. **

**Tenchi opened his eyes the faint noise of a truck going down the street greeted him. "Good times those were." He sat up and walked to the kitchen and started making the noodles "Sasami would never let me hear the end it if she seen me eating processed noodles." The routine gradually set in, he was truly on his own. Aside from his friend Jolene whom me spoke with from time to time. He had no one here just himself. **

**"Solitude will make a man wise or drive him insane...not much of a difference." He thought puring the water in the Styrofoam cup and waiting for it to heat up. He took his noodles and opened up his backpack several large books came out. He sat down and read this night was the first of many lonely nights. **

*******

**Kiyone and Mihoshi arrived at the Sol station Headquarters, It was still being worked on when they began operations. Once they walked in they were escorted up to see the station chief. He sat behind his desk reviewing the satellite footage for the attack. "Your lucky to be alive officers." They stood before him and saluted the Turian. "No need for that, just relax I understand you want to infiltrate the Black Soul Organization?" The two nodded in agreement. "This would make it the sixth attempt and they are through in their selection." **

**The two were aware of the situation "The closest we ever got was ten years ago. Once he was discovered the leader executed him on the spot on a live broadcast." They were presented with two small chips that'd instantly attach in and blend in. "I am authorizing this, you know full well if your in to deep with the organization and looking to escape know that there's no Galaxy police assistance. "These chips will back you and your operations up to a certain extent if your found guilty of loss of life not vital to the mission you will be imprisoned." They thought about it for a minutes "are you ready Mihoshi? Once we start we won't be done until we apprehend the Leader." Mihoshi nodded and at that moment they began their investigation. **

**Inputting the microchip behind their ears an surrendering their badges and weapons. He erased their records saving a backup of their identities on holochips. He wiped clean their entire histories making them civilians for a few moments before he entered a long history of crime "Your both High class criminals now, once you start your investigation you will be wanted. It's the only way we can insure they'll notice you and recruit you.  
"Do you realize how dangerous this is, this is the most extreme any detectives have gone undercover. If these chips are found and destroyed the link to the holochips will be void." **

**Kiyone and Mihoshi had signed away on the forms "Good luck." They saluted the chief and walked out "well it's great to be out of that uniform for a change." Kiyone sighed she hated going undercover. "You do realize if we even get into the black Soul we can be killed by our friends here at the GP." Mihoshi looked at her partner "We've just severed our ties to the Galaxy Police I'm sure the news has spread fast that's why we were lead down to a secret elevator." **

**They walked down the hall were two officers escorted them to the docking bay transport. The officers flashed their badges to the guards where a smaller sleeker looking craft resided "Yagami II is ready." The officer said handing her a holopad she signed as did Mihoshi "good luck were counting on you."**

**They boarded the ship noting how the controls were similar to the first Yagami. "Get ready Mihoshi were leaving this place for a while, the next stop is Earth." Mihoshi smiled as the systems started up the showing full power she pushed the throttle to it's maximum thrust position. **

**The craft shot out of the bay into the blackness of space. "It's been some since we last visited." Mihoshi said thinking of the good food and fun times. "No better place to start, than by setting up shop in a familiar place." Hiroshi's eyes widened knowing they'd be back in the apartment. **

*****  
Orima sat up his meditations kept his rage and sorrow balanced. He knew his next target would be capturing Yosho. "Earth has always been a remote place under there control. Nothing notable about that uncivilized planet." He put on his shirt and coat fastening it with his belt he threw on his cloak and slowly walked out of his chambers. He focused his mind on the bridge and faded from the corridor, materializing at the center of the bridge he over looked his crew diligently working. "Retribution will set a course to Earth." The crew began work immediately he stood towering above them. "I will force Jurai's hand once more." **

**The jump from hyperspace had just finished as they'd past Pluto, Washu and Ryoko looked at the desolate moon "I can't wait to see Tenchi." Washu looked at her "do you really think he wants to see you?" Ryoko blinked looking at the scientist. "He may not even like you anymore." The puppet taunted "maybe he has forgotten about you and with some one else." The second puppet goaded on "Shut up!" she yelled "When I see him I'm going to wrap my arms around and give him kiss. What happens later on well that's between me and him." Washu laughed "you need a reality check, it's been nearly a year since you seen him if anything he's probably settling in to a normal life with a normal girl." Ryoko ignored her as she watched the planets pass. **

**"Spaceship Ryo-ohki has appeared from hyperspace." The voice reported with a wave of his hand several large screens appeared showing different angels of the infamous cabbit ship. "Execute battle drill omega." The order was adhered to and the plans were sent to two carriers "Vengeance and Wraith" From there The ships advanced from the fleet remaining cloaked and undetected by Ryo-ohki. **

**"Berserker Squadron, code Omega, Berserker Squadron, code Omega." The pilots suited up and rushed to their crafts. Meeting in the docking bay they rushed into the their ships. This code was immediate action to disable the ship or ships and have it lead back to its origin and conduct a massive counterattack when tried to escape the blockade. "Engage on sight." Claud ordered as they checked in Several other squadrons were under the same order though under strict regulations none were to communicate until the attack began. **

**They trailed the ship readying their weapons "Washu I'm picking up something strange. Seems like a comet or something." Washu looked at the readings her eyes widened "were being followed! It was a little system I made years ago. It masks all heat and weapons systems, it's a system that bends the light surrounding the ship and is practically invisible." Ryoko held her position and started to increase the speed. **

**The fighters began a barrage of beam and missile fire. Ryoko felt her ship being attacked as Washu fell to the ground "there good it's going to be a wild ride." Ryo-ohki returned fire by shooting several of the missiles at once with counter beams. Claud increased the speed flying through the explosions the system was locking on the red core of the ship. **

**He felt the pressure from the speed build easily evading her well aimed shots she felt his chest tighten as the speed began to slow his movements in the cockpit. Evading Ryo-ohki's counterattack The beam reached full power firing sold red energy. Ryo-ohki shields took the brunt of the damage before the core of her ship took substantial damage. "Berserker squadron keep me covered while my shields and power recharge." Claud ordered his power was significantly drained while the backup systems were recharging the main systems. **

**The cabbit ship let out a loud yell as smoke came from it's core. Ryoko slowly arose as it disabled her frontal shields "What the hell!" as several more attacks came in destroying her ships wings. "That weapon is an ion cannon it's going to cripple us!" Washu said using her holotop to asses the damage and work on repairing the ships systems. "Don't worry about the fighters just evade those ionic shots." Ryoko Locked on to the fighter in the formation "destroy my ship will you!" Ryo-ohki fired several volleys of high beam shots "MYAA!"  
"Berserk 4 evade now!" Aki yelled hoping Makoto could handle the high velocity. Makoto felt the first impact on her craft's shields, rocking violently inside she couldn't keep her hands on the throttles. Her ship's systems malfunctioned as she started to lose consciousness. Her crafts speed was far beyond what any living beings body could handle it was rolling out control, Ryoko shot once again. Destroying the craft immediately "MAKOTO!" Aki yelled as he watched her ship explode in a blaze. **

**The anger overtook the otherwise calm pilot "he flipped the switches on the ships missiles. He watched Ryo-ohki's speed and calculated the distance and waited for the systems to program the missiles "I'll kill you slowly." Aki yelled, Kilam and Claud overheard the transmission seeing Berserk 3 break from the formation "Kilam provide cover he's gone berserk." **

**Once the target lock was confirmed Aki sent his craft to it's maximum thrust pushing speeds that cause a normal beings body to fail. His suit was bracing most of the velocity his eyes were blood shot red as the suit injected shots keeping his hearts from bursting. "It's coming in too fast!" Ryoko thought before she could fire the fighter was close in unleashing a barrage of missile strikes. The explosions heavily rocked the inside "we have to break from this fight! Get back to Earth Ryoko!" **

**Washu reported diverting the remaining shields power to the thrusters "you only have enough power to get there." Ryoko clutched the throttles "Ryo-ohki lets get out of here!" The ship let out a loud cry as a red tone covered the ship. It's speed rose before it disappeared from view yet Aki continued to push his crafts speed "we got one trailing and closing fast." Inside his craft Aki no longer cared he was in the heat of battle ships scanners locked on he readied to fire a volley of missile fire larger than the first, his squadron mates were close behind Kilam increased his speed still he was far behind though he had faith in his friend. "This is why your on the berserker squadron." **

**Ryoko tried to evade the persistent pilot as they reached the asteroid belt "Ryoko your insane flying at speed here!" Washu yelled as she watched their odds for surviving fall by the second. The missiles missed as they collided with the large floating rocks. Aki flew without fear pulling maneuvers that'd kill any pilot not in his state of mind. Ryoko looked in awe as her scanners picked up the pilot easily flying at a high speed in a densely asteroid belt. "He's flying like a machine!" Washu said as her data constantly changed and proved erratic. Suddenly the ships signal vanished from their scanners. **

**"Is it destroyed?" Ryoko wondered as she slightly slowed down nearly colliding with a large asteroid. She cauitously flew noting how the ships signals appeared and reappeared. "It's hunting us, I'm also picking up four more ships lurking." Washu said keeping calm and ready. The systems were still in dire need of repair yet they flew "Ryoko watched out!" The four ships came out of cloaking with several locks on her ship. They fired in unison "Were done for!" Washu said preparing for a dimensional escape for the two of them. **

**As the Missles came closer several beams fired destroying astroiods and the few missles that flew at Ryo-Ohki "you think your going to die like that Ryoko? That's twice you owe me." Ryoko felt saved at the sight of her rival "get back to Earth I have business with this squardron." Claud recognized the gray cabbit ship "Berserker squadron we have a new mission destroy Ken-Ohki." **

**Aki still thristy for battle slowy came down from the rage he focused on the new target. Ryo-Ohki fled the astriod belt leaving Ken-Ohki with the squadron. "Get ready to attak Ken-Ohki "CHOOOWW!" He responded preparing to use it's strongest weapons. The beams emitted from it's wing times and locked on to the four crafts. "Evasion action!" Claud ordered as they increased their speeds flying through the narrow openings of the astriod belt. **

**Ken-Ohki followed in Pursuit "your worth a lot of money let's see if your really up to taking on the Universe's deadliest bounty hunter." Nagi grinned as he started her battle with the berserker squadron.**

**"Ryo-ohki has fled unable berserker squadron is unable to purse and currently engaged. Their targeted destination Earth." Orima sinisterly laughed. The Ship made it's way into the astroid belt blasting the rocks with ease. "I want full control of Earth's orbit nothing gets in or out. Have the delta ships on standby." **

*****  
A young man and woman watched the battle unfold from the massive ship. "So Orima has the princesses and is headed to Earth." She spoke in a cold tone showing no hint of emotion. "Yes that appears to be Yuri." The young man answered both stood at even height and had pale skin, she had long black hair with an ornamental headband at top her hair. His was quite short and light brown with it cut short and spiky. **

**He stood in a long black coat with his Grey slacks tucked into his boots. His torso exposed was covered with several markings he proudly displayed. She stood in a skintight black top. Her skirt was light blue and her black boots went up to her knees. "Well thank you captain obvious." Yuri shot back to her twin brother "He was always headstrong and impatient." **

**She turned her back to the screens and walked away her brother followed her "Aren't you worried that he's actually succeeding were father failed?" She sighed "You still call Kagato Father?" He looked at her trying to not to provoke her anger "like it or not we are his children and carry the bloodline." She crossed her arms knowing it to be true. **

**"You really don't remember much about our mother do you?" Yuki shook his head "Our mother was from a marriage that was dissolved on Jurai. After Jurai hastily decided to erase Kagato's existence when he tried to over throw the Emperor. **

**"We were born several years later on a remote planet that's now one of his outpost. We have more claim to the Jurai throne as we have some Royal blood but Orima is a bastard child nothing more." Yuki grinned they walked through the ship to a large area of the ship where they over looked the workers. "We are going to strike when Orima has taken Jurai." **

**Yuki nodded for several years he'd been perfecting his fighting skills the defeat of him and his sister left lasting scars on the two of them when they first met their half brother. "Do you think he's gotten any stronger?" Yuki asked looking at the scar across his chest she nodded knowing the two of them weren't a match if they attacked head on. **

*****  
Ryo-ohki was smoking from her heavily damaged wings, staying on the course to Earth they knew they'd be followed provided their pursuers managed to keep up. "So far no sign of the ships were just past Mars and should be Earth in a few minutes. The tiny blue sphere was in sight. As the planet got bigger her ship flew passing into the atmosphere. **

**Descending the oceans took shape, flying to the familiar home she landed her ship and the two teleported down to the ground. She looked at the house it was a spring night and the crickets were chirping her ship had reverted to a small cabbit. Ryoko held Ryo-ohki "you took quite a beating back there." Ryo-ohki fell asleep in her arms. Ryoko felt nervous she seen the lights were still on. "I can't wait to see you Tenchi." She walked into the living room seeing how empty the home was. Washu walked to the storage closet and opened up her dimensional portal to her lab. With a faint sound of a door closing she looked around noticing her pillow still up on the beam.**

**"The father must still be out." She thought walking up to the stairs seeing the older pictures on the walls. She walked down a familiar hallway, the lights were off yet she seen just fine. She hesitated when she stood at Tenchi's door "He's probably studying or thinking of me." She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the door slowly she slightly peeked into the dark room. "Tenchi you naughty boy, your prayers are answered." She grinned as the door opened her grin turned to anger. Seeing how just a few boxes lay in the room and not much else it was devoid of life just a storage room now.**

**She stormed down the hallway "where the hell is Tenchi!" She caught Nobuyuki just coming in from a long day at the office. "I'm going to pour some sake and enjoy the quiet evening." Ryoko teleported down in front of him "Where the hell is Tenchi!" She demanded, Nobuyuki froze never expecting to see the beautiful space pirate in his living room. "Well a calm down Ryoko I'll explain soon enough join me for a drink." She put her hands on her hips "I came all this way to see him and he's not even living here!" She sat down on the couch her cabbit was fast asleep. Nobuyuki came from the kitchen with a large bottle of premium sake. **

**He poured her drink first while stealing a glimpse of her ample cleavage. "Well it started several months ago, When we returned from Jurai. Tenchi had graduated high school and began the long process of getting into college. Not long after he was accepted by a school in America. She looked at his cell phone with him and a the golden gate bridge in the back ground he'd looked like he'd gotten more muscle and his hair was slightly longer than she last remembered. "He's doing fine out there but I hardly hear from him as his schooling is very demanding." **

**She drank savoring the flavor, "Once Ryo-ohki is healed up I'm headed to find him!" Nobuyuki continued to drink laughing with the space pirate "It's so good to see you, after what Tenchi told me I thought you'd of died." Ryoko laughed at the idea "me die from that, it's going to take a lot than that!" They drank through out the night. She watched Nobuyuki pass out "well I'd better be getting some rest." She floated up to her old sleeping space she lay on her back looking up at the stars from the sunroof. Her eyes grew heavy she closed them and felt at peace. **

**Her subconscious was strongly a tunned to the young man, it was a warm summer day and the sun was setting. Just the two of them on the shore of the lake he sat with her fishing hoping to catch a fish. She put her head on his shoulder he wrapped his arm around her. "Tenchi what do you think when me and that spoiled princess fight over you." Tenchi looked her "I wish she'd just leave you alone and get it through her thick skull that we were meant to be." Ryoko felt so peaceful. **

**"I could ask for nothing more than to have you at my side." He dropped the fishing rod and ran his fingers through her smooth cyan hair. He gazed into her eyes and slowly kissed her soft lips. Ryoko closed her eyes and enjoyed ever second of it "I love you Ryoko.." Yet her dream came to fading end as she slowly opened her eyes "the same recurring dream, the same dream that's been haunting me since that fateful day." She tried to sleep yet she kept waking up. **

*******

**Kiyone and Mihoshi seen several fighters along with a massive ship flying towards Earth. "Kiyone we've been pulled by their tractor beam." The controls became stiff "You will board Flagship Retribution and be question as to your business in the Sol System." The Transmission stated "Great looks like were not going to be seeing Earth." **

**Their ship was pulled into rage of a massive robotic arm that docked it in the massive bay. They walked out to the loading platform and opened their ship. Walking down the platform they were greeted by a woman in a Grey uniform and four cybernetic black knights. "Follow me and do not attempt to escape you will be killed on sight." She spoke authoritative walking to the lift with the four knights surrounding the former GP detectives. "They walked into the lift. "**

**Why couldn't we have just been let to fly on our own business." Kiyone demanded yet the woman said nothing "typical Galaxy Police secret police bull." The woman turned around "we aren't apart of that farce nor are we Juraian. Should you Value your life you'll remain quiet and answer all questions throughly." Once the lift came up to it's designated floor she led them into an empty room where two chairs and large table awaited. "Just keep calm Mihoshi we'll make it out of this easily." **

**Orima stood looking at the planet Earth, he knew the space pirate had retreated there seeking refuge. It would easy to send his squadrons and land forces to overtake the planet's inhabitants and render it as a work colony but that would force Jurai to save their prized colony. **

**The mention of a ship being taken into his docking bay was nothing unusual. With his fleet near the moon they were on standby. He teleported to the cryosleep chambers "Release Ayeka, I want her to see her vacation home." The chamber de-pressurized and slowly opened Ayeka awoke slowly. Her eyes were focusing on the tall dark figure. As her vision cleared up she knew full well who released her. She got out of the chamber her feet touched the cold floor it sent a chill down her spine. He took her hand his grip was strong "I want you to see something." Teleporting back to the bridge she laid on eyes on Earth. "He's there just awaiting to see you." Orima mocked her knowing her connection to the boy. **

**Ayeka felt the tear drop down her cheek "You are truly your fathers son." Orima paid no attention to her remark "My offer stands you can do it by your own will or I can take your will and you go through with it anyways." Ayeka clenched her fists "well I will say this once and once only. Your actions affect your little sister's fate. The collar around her neck contains a virus that will kill her in minutes so make your choice wisely." Ayeka felt the burden get heavier, her people or her sister. She loved Sasami and would sacrifice herself to keep her safe. "I have no choice.....Jurai, Tenchi please forgive me." **

**Orima Teleported them to his quarters he stood behind her while the broadcast started. She looked at the bright lights for a moment before she lowered her head in shame. She looked into the camera the tears slowly fell "I am Princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai, crown Princess of Jurai as of today....I.....I" She started to sob "I am no longer a Princess of a illegitimate ruling family. You have.....Have murdered the rightful ruler of Jurai. Behind me stands The son of Kagato and my Husband the rightful ruler of Jurai." Orima walked closer to her he kissed her soft lips. **

**The broadcasts ended soon after, he ensured it would be uploaded to seen throughout the galaxy and possibly reaching the furthest of planets. Ayeka tired to push him away from her. Orima looked into her anger filled eyes holding her waist. "So you did go through with it, relax and know your sister is safe. In time you will grow to love me." Orima left his quarters leaving Ayeka she sobbed looking out at earth and ships ready to attack at a moment's notice. "Tenchi please forgive me." **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter IV **

**"I started my first day at UCSF, so many people from different walks of life in one area all here to learn. I was just another insignificant face in the crowd. No one would ever have the faintest idea as to who I really was. I was just another 18 year old trying to make it to his classes on time." Tenchi thought walking into the small studio apartment looking at the fine crafted brick wall he laid on the small mattress. His phone had went off a few times just some unread text messages from his father and friends back home. Not bothering to read them he looked at the backpack filled with supplies and overpriced books. "Looks like cheap noodles for a while." **

**His new life as a student dawned on him, he looked at his alarm clock 6:12 PM. The faint ray of orange light creeping in from the opening of the brick wall brought a feeling calm. "I'm sure if this building wasn't here I'd have a great view who puts a window next to building...Americans' are odd." He closed his for a moment his mind wandering back to a time when life was much different here he was at home sitting on the side of the table. Ryoko and Ayeka sit on opposite ends Ryoko on his right and Ayeka on his left. **

**Sasami had just finished the fresh chicken-Katsu and was putting her finishing touches on it. **

**He felt Ryoko's hand on his thigh "Tenchi run away with me, let's go just you and me we'll live the great life with no worries far from this old hag." Ayeka looked over at her shaking her head "Lord Tenchi isn't some lazy vagabond!" Ryoko slowly moved her hand to his inner thigh, Tenchi felt himself trying resist as she was trying to go further.**

** "Tenchi Relax, why would you want to be called Lord your not old like her." Ayeka caught sight of Ryoko's hand moving closer to Tenchi's inner thigh . "You filithy monster-woman we eat here! You truly have no decency!" Ryoko laughed "obviously we have a virgin! Common everyone let's give her a round of applause." The two arose up Ayeka and Ryoko began to square off. **

**Nobuyuki grinned knowing full well that Tenchi was going have a hand job at the dinner table only fueled his opinion that Ryoko would make a great wife for Tenchi. Katsuhito smirked trying to keep his composure. "And you wonder why I never let you and my daughter sit so close when you were dating I had my eye on you." He whispered to his son in law who just shook his head. **

**Tenchi opened his eyes the faint noise of a truck going down the street greeted him. "Good times those were." He sat up and walked to the kitchen and started making the noodles "Sasami would never let me hear the end it if she seen me eating processed noodles." The routine gradually set in, he was truly on his own. Aside from his friend Jolene whom me spoke with from time to time. He had no one here just himself. **

**"Solitude will make a man wise or drive him insane...not much of a difference." He thought puring the water in the Styrofoam cup and waiting for it to heat up. He took his noodles and opened up his backpack several large books came out. He sat down and read this night was the first of many lonely nights. **

*******

**Kiyone and Mihoshi arrived at the Sol station Headquarters, It was still being worked on when they began operations. Once they walked in they were escorted up to see the station chief. He sat behind his desk reviewing the satellite footage for the attack. "Your lucky to be alive officers." They stood before him and saluted the Turian. "No need for that, just relax I understand you want to infiltrate the Black Soul Organization?" The two nodded in agreement. "This would make it the sixth attempt and they are through in their selection." **

**The two were aware of the situation "The closest we ever got was ten years ago. Once he was discovered the leader executed him on the spot on a live broadcast." They were presented with two small chips that'd instantly attach in and blend in. "I am authorizing this, you know full well if your in to deep with the organization and looking to escape know that there's no Galaxy police assistance. "These chips will back you and your operations up to a certain extent if your found guilty of loss of life not vital to the mission you will be imprisoned." They thought about it for a minutes "are you ready Mihoshi? Once we start we won't be done until we apprehend the Leader." Mihoshi nodded and at that moment they began their investigation. **

**Inputting the microchip behind their ears an surrendering their badges and weapons. He erased their records saving a backup of their identities on holochips. He wiped clean their entire histories making them civilians for a few moments before he entered a long history of crime "Your both High class criminals now, once you start your investigation you will be wanted. It's the only way we can insure they'll notice you and recruit you.  
"Do you realize how dangerous this is, this is the most extreme any detectives have gone undercover. If these chips are found and destroyed the link to the holochips will be void." **

**Kiyone and Mihoshi had signed away on the forms "Good luck." They saluted the chief and walked out "well it's great to be out of that uniform for a change." Kiyone sighed she hated going undercover. "You do realize if we even get into the black Soul we can be killed by our friends here at the GP." Mihoshi looked at her partner "We've just severed our ties to the Galaxy Police I'm sure the news has spread fast that's why we were lead down to a secret elevator." **

**They walked down the hall were two officers escorted them to the docking bay transport. The officers flashed their badges to the guards where a smaller sleeker looking craft resided "Yagami II is ready." The officer said handing her a holopad she signed as did Mihoshi "good luck were counting on you."**

**They boarded the ship noting how the controls were similar to the first Yagami. "Get ready Mihoshi were leaving this place for a while, the next stop is Earth." Mihoshi smiled as the systems started up the showing full power she pushed the throttle to it's maximum thrust position. **

**The craft shot out of the bay into the blackness of space. "It's been some since we last visited." Mihoshi said thinking of the good food and fun times. "No better place to start, than by setting up shop in a familiar place." Hiroshi's eyes widened knowing they'd be back in the apartment. **

*****  
Orima sat up his meditations kept his rage and sorrow balanced. He knew his next target would be capturing Yosho. "Earth has always been a remote place under there control. Nothing notable about that uncivilized planet." He put on his shirt and coat fastening it with his belt he threw on his cloak and slowly walked out of his chambers. He focused his mind on the bridge and faded from the corridor, materializing at the center of the bridge he over looked his crew diligently working. "Retribution will set a course to Earth." The crew began work immediately he stood towering above them. "I will force Jurai's hand once more." **

**The jump from hyperspace had just finished as they'd past Pluto, Washu and Ryoko looked at the desolate moon "I can't wait to see Tenchi." Washu looked at her "do you really think he wants to see you?" Ryoko blinked looking at the scientist. "He may not even like you anymore." The puppet taunted "maybe he has forgotten about you and with some one else." The second puppet goaded on "Shut up!" she yelled "When I see him I'm going to wrap my arms around and give him kiss. What happens later on well that's between me and him." Washu laughed "you need a reality check, it's been nearly a year since you seen him if anything he's probably settling in to a normal life with a normal girl." Ryoko ignored her as she watched the planets pass. **

**"Spaceship Ryo-ohki has appeared from hyperspace." The voice reported with a wave of his hand several large screens appeared showing different angels of the infamous cabbit ship. "Execute battle drill omega." The order was adhered to and the plans were sent to two carriers "Vengeance and Wraith" From there The ships advanced from the fleet remaining cloaked and undetected by Ryo-ohki. **

**"Berserker Squadron, code Omega, Berserker Squadron, code Omega." The pilots suited up and rushed to their crafts. Meeting in the docking bay they rushed into the their ships. This code was immediate action to disable the ship or ships and have it lead back to its origin and conduct a massive counterattack when tried to escape the blockade. "Engage on sight." Claud ordered as they checked in Several other squadrons were under the same order though under strict regulations none were to communicate until the attack began. **

**They trailed the ship readying their weapons "Washu I'm picking up something strange. Seems like a comet or something." Washu looked at the readings her eyes widened "were being followed! It was a little system I made years ago. It masks all heat and weapons systems, it's a system that bends the light surrounding the ship and is practically invisible." Ryoko held her position and started to increase the speed. **

**The fighters began a barrage of beam and missile fire. Ryoko felt her ship being attacked as Washu fell to the ground "there good it's going to be a wild ride." Ryo-ohki returned fire by shooting several of the missiles at once with counter beams. Claud increased the speed flying through the explosions the system was locking on the red core of the ship. **

**He felt the pressure from the speed build easily evading her well aimed shots she felt his chest tighten as the speed began to slow his movements in the cockpit. Evading Ryo-ohki's counterattack The beam reached full power firing sold red energy. Ryo-ohki shields took the brunt of the damage before the core of her ship took substantial damage. "Berserker squadron keep me covered while my shields and power recharge." Claud ordered his power was significantly drained while the backup systems were recharging the main systems. **

**The cabbit ship let out a loud yell as smoke came from it's core. Ryoko slowly arose as it disabled her frontal shields "What the hell!" as several more attacks came in destroying her ships wings. "That weapon is an ion cannon it's going to cripple us!" Washu said using her holotop to asses the damage and work on repairing the ships systems. "Don't worry about the fighters just evade those ionic shots." Ryoko Locked on to the fighter in the formation "destroy my ship will you!" Ryo-ohki fired several volleys of high beam shots "MYAA!"  
"Berserk 4 evade now!" Aki yelled hoping Makoto could handle the high velocity. Makoto felt the first impact on her craft's shields, rocking violently inside she couldn't keep her hands on the throttles. Her ship's systems malfunctioned as she started to lose consciousness. Her crafts speed was far beyond what any living beings body could handle it was rolling out control, Ryoko shot once again. Destroying the craft immediately "MAKOTO!" Aki yelled as he watched her ship explode in a blaze. **

**The anger overtook the otherwise calm pilot "he flipped the switches on the ships missiles. He watched Ryo-ohki's speed and calculated the distance and waited for the systems to program the missiles "I'll kill you slowly." Aki yelled, Kilam and Claud overheard the transmission seeing Berserk 3 break from the formation "Kilam provide cover he's gone berserk." **

**Once the target lock was confirmed Aki sent his craft to it's maximum thrust pushing speeds that cause a normal beings body to fail. His suit was bracing most of the velocity his eyes were blood shot red as the suit injected shots keeping his hearts from bursting. "It's coming in too fast!" Ryoko thought before she could fire the fighter was close in unleashing a barrage of missile strikes. The explosions heavily rocked the inside "we have to break from this fight! Get back to Earth Ryoko!" **

**Washu reported diverting the remaining shields power to the thrusters "you only have enough power to get there." Ryoko clutched the throttles "Ryo-ohki lets get out of here!" The ship let out a loud cry as a red tone covered the ship. It's speed rose before it disappeared from view yet Aki continued to push his crafts speed "we got one trailing and closing fast." Inside his craft Aki no longer cared he was in the heat of battle ships scanners locked on he readied to fire a volley of missile fire larger than the first, his squadron mates were close behind Kilam increased his speed still he was far behind though he had faith in his friend. "This is why your on the berserker squadron." **

**Ryoko tried to evade the persistent pilot as they reached the asteroid belt "Ryoko your insane flying at speed here!" Washu yelled as she watched their odds for surviving fall by the second. The missiles missed as they collided with the large floating rocks. Aki flew without fear pulling maneuvers that'd kill any pilot not in his state of mind. Ryoko looked in awe as her scanners picked up the pilot easily flying at a high speed in a densely asteroid belt. "He's flying like a machine!" Washu said as her data constantly changed and proved erratic. Suddenly the ships signal vanished from their scanners. **

**"Is it destroyed?" Ryoko wondered as she slightly slowed down nearly colliding with a large asteroid. She cauitously flew noting how the ships signals appeared and reappeared. "It's hunting us, I'm also picking up four more ships lurking." Washu said keeping calm and ready. The systems were still in dire need of repair yet they flew "Ryoko watched out!" The four ships came out of cloaking with several locks on her ship. They fired in unison "Were done for!" Washu said preparing for a dimensional escape for the two of them. **

**As the Missles came closer several beams fired destroying astroiods and the few missles that flew at Ryo-Ohki "you think your going to die like that Ryoko? That's twice you owe me." Ryoko felt saved at the sight of her rival "get back to Earth I have business with this squardron." Claud recognized the gray cabbit ship "Berserker squadron we have a new mission destroy Ken-Ohki." **

**Aki still thristy for battle slowy came down from the rage he focused on the new target. Ryo-Ohki fled the astriod belt leaving Ken-Ohki with the squadron. "Get ready to attak Ken-Ohki "CHOOOWW!" He responded preparing to use it's strongest weapons. The beams emitted from it's wing times and locked on to the four crafts. "Evasion action!" Claud ordered as they increased their speeds flying through the narrow openings of the astriod belt. **

**Ken-Ohki followed in Pursuit "your worth a lot of money let's see if your really up to taking on the Universe's deadliest bounty hunter." Nagi grinned as he started her battle with the berserker squadron.**

**"Ryo-ohki has fled unable berserker squadron is unable to purse and currently engaged. Their targeted destination Earth." Orima sinisterly laughed. The Ship made it's way into the astroid belt blasting the rocks with ease. "I want full control of Earth's orbit nothing gets in or out. Have the delta ships on standby." **

*****  
A young man and woman watched the battle unfold from the massive ship. "So Orima has the princesses and is headed to Earth." She spoke in a cold tone showing no hint of emotion. "Yes that appears to be Yuri." The young man answered both stood at even height and had pale skin, she had long black hair with an ornamental headband at top her hair. His was quite short and light brown with it cut short and spiky. **

**He stood in a long black coat with his Grey slacks tucked into his boots. His torso exposed was covered with several markings he proudly displayed. She stood in a skintight black top. Her skirt was light blue and her black boots went up to her knees. "Well thank you captain obvious." Yuri shot back to her twin brother "He was always headstrong and impatient." **

**She turned her back to the screens and walked away her brother followed her "Aren't you worried that he's actually succeeding were father failed?" She sighed "You still call Kagato Father?" He looked at her trying to not to provoke her anger "like it or not we are his children and carry the bloodline." She crossed her arms knowing it to be true. **

**"You really don't remember much about our mother do you?" Yuki shook his head "Our mother was from a marriage that was dissolved on Jurai. After Jurai hastily decided to erase Kagato's existence when he tried to over throw the Emperor. **

**"We were born several years later on a remote planet that's now one of his outpost. We have more claim to the Jurai throne as we have some Royal blood but Orima is a bastard child nothing more." Yuki grinned they walked through the ship to a large area of the ship where they over looked the workers. "We are going to strike when Orima has taken Jurai." **

**Yuki nodded for several years he'd been perfecting his fighting skills the defeat of him and his sister left lasting scars on the two of them when they first met their half brother. "Do you think he's gotten any stronger?" Yuki asked looking at the scar across his chest she nodded knowing the two of them weren't a match if they attacked head on. **

*****  
Ryo-ohki was smoking from her heavily damaged wings, staying on the course to Earth they knew they'd be followed provided their pursuers managed to keep up. "So far no sign of the ships were just past Mars and should be Earth in a few minutes. The tiny blue sphere was in sight. As the planet got bigger her ship flew passing into the atmosphere. **

**Descending the oceans took shape, flying to the familiar home she landed her ship and the two teleported down to the ground. She looked at the house it was a spring night and the crickets were chirping her ship had reverted to a small cabbit. Ryoko held Ryo-ohki "you took quite a beating back there." Ryo-ohki fell asleep in her arms. Ryoko felt nervous she seen the lights were still on. "I can't wait to see you Tenchi." She walked into the living room seeing how empty the home was. Washu walked to the storage closet and opened up her dimensional portal to her lab. With a faint sound of a door closing she looked around noticing her pillow still up on the beam.**

**"The father must still be out." She thought walking up to the stairs seeing the older pictures on the walls. She walked down a familiar hallway, the lights were off yet she seen just fine. She hesitated when she stood at Tenchi's door "He's probably studying or thinking of me." She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the door slowly she slightly peeked into the dark room. "Tenchi you naughty boy, your prayers are answered." She grinned as the door opened her grin turned to anger. Seeing how just a few boxes lay in the room and not much else it was devoid of life just a storage room now.**

**She stormed down the hallway "where the hell is Tenchi!" She caught Nobuyuki just coming in from a long day at the office. "I'm going to pour some sake and enjoy the quiet evening." Ryoko teleported down in front of him "Where the hell is Tenchi!" She demanded, Nobuyuki froze never expecting to see the beautiful space pirate in his living room. "Well a calm down Ryoko I'll explain soon enough join me for a drink." She put her hands on her hips "I came all this way to see him and he's not even living here!" She sat down on the couch her cabbit was fast asleep. Nobuyuki came from the kitchen with a large bottle of premium sake. **

**He poured her drink first while stealing a glimpse of her ample cleavage. "Well it started several months ago, When we returned from Jurai. Tenchi had graduated high school and began the long process of getting into college. Not long after he was accepted by a school in America. She looked at his cell phone with him and a the golden gate bridge in the back ground he'd looked like he'd gotten more muscle and his hair was slightly longer than she last remembered. "He's doing fine out there but I hardly hear from him as his schooling is very demanding." **

**She drank savoring the flavor, "Once Ryo-ohki is healed up I'm headed to find him!" Nobuyuki continued to drink laughing with the space pirate "It's so good to see you, after what Tenchi told me I thought you'd of died." Ryoko laughed at the idea "me die from that, it's going to take a lot than that!" They drank through out the night. She watched Nobuyuki pass out "well I'd better be getting some rest." She floated up to her old sleeping space she lay on her back looking up at the stars from the sunroof. Her eyes grew heavy she closed them and felt at peace. **

**Her subconscious was strongly a tunned to the young man, it was a warm summer day and the sun was setting. Just the two of them on the shore of the lake he sat with her fishing hoping to catch a fish. She put her head on his shoulder he wrapped his arm around her. "Tenchi what do you think when me and that spoiled princess fight over you." Tenchi looked her "I wish she'd just leave you alone and get it through her thick skull that we were meant to be." Ryoko felt so peaceful. **

**"I could ask for nothing more than to have you at my side." He dropped the fishing rod and ran his fingers through her smooth cyan hair. He gazed into her eyes and slowly kissed her soft lips. Ryoko closed her eyes and enjoyed ever second of it "I love you Ryoko.." Yet her dream came to fading end as she slowly opened her eyes "the same recurring dream, the same dream that's been haunting me since that fateful day." She tried to sleep yet she kept waking up. **

*******

**Kiyone and Mihoshi seen several fighters along with a massive ship flying towards Earth. "Kiyone we've been pulled by their tractor beam." The controls became stiff "You will board Flagship Retribution and be question as to your business in the Sol System." The Transmission stated "Great looks like were not going to be seeing Earth." **

**Their ship was pulled into rage of a massive robotic arm that docked it in the massive bay. They walked out to the loading platform and opened their ship. Walking down the platform they were greeted by a woman in a Grey uniform and four cybernetic black knights. "Follow me and do not attempt to escape you will be killed on sight." She spoke authoritative walking to the lift with the four knights surrounding the former GP detectives. "They walked into the lift. "**

**Why couldn't we have just been let to fly on our own business." Kiyone demanded yet the woman said nothing "typical Galaxy Police secret police bull." The woman turned around "we aren't apart of that farce nor are we Juraian. Should you Value your life you'll remain quiet and answer all questions throughly." Once the lift came up to it's designated floor she led them into an empty room where two chairs and large table awaited. "Just keep calm Mihoshi we'll make it out of this easily." **

**Orima stood looking at the planet Earth, he knew the space pirate had retreated there seeking refuge. It would easy to send his squadrons and land forces to overtake the planet's inhabitants and render it as a work colony but that would force Jurai to save their prized colony. **

**The mention of a ship being taken into his docking bay was nothing unusual. With his fleet near the moon they were on standby. He teleported to the cryosleep chambers "Release Ayeka, I want her to see her vacation home." The chamber de-pressurized and slowly opened Ayeka awoke slowly. Her eyes were focusing on the tall dark figure. As her vision cleared up she knew full well who released her. She got out of the chamber her feet touched the cold floor it sent a chill down her spine. He took her hand his grip was strong "I want you to see something." Teleporting back to the bridge she laid on eyes on Earth. "He's there just awaiting to see you." Orima mocked her knowing her connection to the boy. **

**Ayeka felt the tear drop down her cheek "You are truly your fathers son." Orima paid no attention to her remark "My offer stands you can do it by your own will or I can take your will and you go through with it anyways." Ayeka clenched her fists "well I will say this once and once only. Your actions affect your little sister's fate. The collar around her neck contains a virus that will kill her in minutes so make your choice wisely." Ayeka felt the burden get heavier, her people or her sister. She loved Sasami and would sacrifice herself to keep her safe. "I have no choice.....Jurai, Tenchi please forgive me." **

**Orima Teleported them to his quarters he stood behind her while the broadcast started. She looked at the bright lights for a moment before she lowered her head in shame. She looked into the camera the tears slowly fell "I am Princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai, crown Princess of Jurai as of today....I.....I" She started to sob "I am no longer a Princess of a illegitimate ruling family. You have.....Have murdered the rightful ruler of Jurai. Behind me stands The son of Kagato and my Husband the rightful ruler of Jurai." Orima walked closer to her he kissed her soft lips. **

**The broadcasts ended soon after, he ensured it would be uploaded to seen throughout the galaxy and possibly reaching the furthest of planets. Ayeka tired to push him away from her. Orima looked into her anger filled eyes holding her waist. "So you did go through with it, relax and know your sister is safe. In time you will grow to love me." Orima left his quarters leaving Ayeka she sobbed looking out at earth and ships ready to attack at a moment's notice. "Tenchi please forgive me." **


End file.
